Telling You
by Lady Lavendar
Summary: Well Minerva has to tell Albus something.


Summary: Well it's based on the "Albus I have something to tell you" challenge in the Albus and Minerva group on yahoo. So it's about something Minerva has to tell Albus. 

Discailmer: All this belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me, but I wish it did but thats not the point. Nothing is mine it's all hers not mine.

A/N: I think this story of mine is corny so read at your own risk.

The wind blowing the leaves across the schoolyard, thats what I love to watch. Just sit here and watch mother natures beauty unfold. I didn't know that I was going to fall in love. Felt like a bolt of lightening struck me the moment I saw him.

His sparkling blue eyes were like orbs. They were hypnotizing. The texture of his skin, his nose, his mouth, I love everything about him. It's just that I don't think he loves me. Especially after what happened at the end of my seventh year a few months ago...

**

" Minerva I need you." Thats all I needed to hear. My infatuation, no the love of my life said what I always dreamed of him saying. He captures my lips into a passionate kiss, and I quickly give in.

We head towards his bed. That's where all of my fantasies came true.

**

If I only knew what would happen after that. Lets say that it didn't go to well.

**

Opening my eyes everything is a blur, and I didn't quite know where I was. Then everything from the night before comes flooding back to me. There on my right is Albus. He looks so peaceful, so carefree of the world around him. I see his eyes start fluttering open. He looks around then he spots me, and his eyes go as big as golf balls.

" Minerva... Oh no... what have we done... you need to go." Thats all he said. So I got dressed as fast as I could, and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was running to, and I didn't care.

That morning it was raining. No, let me rephrase that, it was pouring. I ended up outside. Running as fast as I could I couldn't see anything. I fell, and I layed there in a ball crying till who knows when. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing. Madame Khinley checked up on me, and said that I could go. Once I got to the girl's dormitory I broke down again.

" Minerva what's the matter, what happened?" Poppy I should've knew she would be in here. " Nothing, it's nothing." I'm a bad liar. She saw right through me. " You know thats a lie Minerva. Just tell me whats wrong." I told her. I told her everything.

**

So then a month in a half later I started to ge a little sick. I went to see Poppy because I knew she could tell me what is wrong, but what she told me i didn't want to hear.

" Oh Minerva,"she said."What is it?" I asked. " Your pregnant." That's all I heared come out of her mouth before everything went black around me.

**

Now here I am three months pregnant, and still deciding if I should tell Albus that I'm going to have his baby. Tap, tap, tap. Looking up I see an owl. After letting it in and retrieving the letter from it I see it fly away. It's a letter from Albus. How ironic the man I need to talk to, but i don't want to talk to sent me a letter.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I am writing to inform you that there is a teaching position available here at Hogwarts. It would be our greatest honor to have you come and apply for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. We would like to interview you as soon as you are available, but if you don't want to apply for this job then we will truly have missed working with you._

_From the Deputy Headmaster,_

_ A. Dumbledore_

Well that was unexpected. At least now I don't have to ask Albus to meet me somewhere. I'll just go to this interview and tell him then.

**

Walking through the gates of Hogwarts it made me feil at home again. All this time between now and when I got the letter I've been wondering why they need a D.A.D.A teacher two months into the term. Well walking up the steps I ponder this. I knock on the door three times, and the person to anwser the door is none other then Albus Dumbledore himself.

" Hello Amis McGonagall it's nicke to see you again. You look... different."

" That might be because I'm pregnant."

" Oh I'm sorry Minerva. So you are married then I presume?"

" No I'm not married."

" I apologize. It was rude of me to ask questions about your personal life."

" That's all right. You didn't know."

We make are way up to his office in silence. I'm getting a little nervous. After what seems like forever we enter his office. I decided that I might as well tell him I don't want the job, and tell him the other news.

" Albus before you start I just... I need to tell you two things. First thing i need to say is don't want the job." There I said one," Also my baby it's... your the baby's dad."

Looking at him I can tell he's not surprised.

" I already know Minerva," he said with a little smile on his face.

" What... how.. who told you?" I asked, looking at him questionably.

" Poppy told me. She said that you might not say you were, so she told me." Albus was a little nervous about this I could tell. "Also I want you to know that it would be my highest duty to help you raise this child anyway I can because I love you Minerva McGonagall, and I would do anything for you.

With tears springing to my eyes i replie in a vary weak voice, " I love you too."

After a few passionate kisses we take a walk outside in the nicke autumn day. We sit by a tree that is shedding it's leaves. We discuss our Future together and he tells me that letter was just to get me out here. I just fall in love with him all over again.

Fin

Told y'all it was corny. Corny, corny, corny. Anyways drop me a line by pressing that little button, plz.


End file.
